Confusion fixed version
by Atemu'sYuugi'sLover
Summary: My 1st YamixYugi FF,so dont flame...I DONT OWN YGO...YAOI,you dont like you dont read...You may consider it Anzu bashingI dont.Its mainly about Atemu thinks he likes Anzu, but a sudden change of emotions changes his life...If I get reviews,There is more.
1. Chapter 1

I DONT OWN YU-GI-OH. (though I wish I did )

Warnings: YAOI, not complete lemon but getting there, Slight Anzu bashing. ect.

ENJOY

Confusion  -Chapter 1-

He was, walking down the street. A tri colored haired man, Spiked, Black, the tips were all crimson, And he had bags, blonde bangs, some even cruised through his black hair. He had his tanned hands in his pockets, and his crimson eyes were in a half daze.

He couldn't stop thinking about his date tonight with Anzu-_chan_. He was happy, but something just didn't seem right about this.

He stopped when a strange lady grabbed his collar & pointed to the sign that read "Stop when red." Yes, Atemu almost walked right into a street where cars were STILL moving.Slight heat ran across his face as he stopped & lowered his head. He heard feet that started shuffleing, so he began moving as well. He raised his head & walked across the now still street.

After about 10 more minutes of walking he stopped at the gameshop. He opened the door & yelled in a strait forward voice "I'm HOME!!!" No one answered do he figured Yuugi & his grandfather must have gone out to lunch.

He shruged & once again shoved his hands into his leather pockets. He mummbled "I'd better get ready for my date tonight with ...Anzu." He didn't know why but he even said her name with some depression in his voice.

He slowly began walking toward the guest room, which had also become "his room." He creeked open the door, and reached into his closet, pulling out the clothes he was going to wear. It was a _REAL_ date, so he thought he'd try to be sexy. He blushed at himself in embarassement.

He struted down the long hallway toward the bathroom. Since noone was home, he didn't bother knocking on the door, he just opened it. But to his suprise there was a naked Yuugi_-kun,_drying his face with a white fluffy towel.

Atemu's face flushed completely, consumed with so much embarassement. His eyes worked on their own, even he couldn't control them, but somehow he almost didn't want to. His crimson orbs traced every part, every inch of "Yuugi." He almost slammed the door, but instead he just let it go & ran like hell back to his room, slamming that door shut. His mind raceing with so many new thoughts he just couldn't get out of his mind. "Stop it." He whispered to himself.

A knock came before the door. Atemu got up & with shaky hands he opened the door. There was a dripping wet Yuugi standing at the door, his waist wrapped in a towel. Atemu tried his best to not have a nose bleed.

A small voice came to be heard at his ear "Atemu is something wrong?" Atemu looked at Yuugi, who had on a worried expression. "No, nothing's wrong." He said with a very fake smile. Yuugi raised an eye brow. "You're not sick are you? I mean you still have that date tonight with Anzu-chan tonight right?" He almost hissed his childhood friends name.But once again his small voice, returned to concered "Your face is all red, do you have a fever?" He raised his hand to Atemu's forehead, his hand brushing past Atemu's cheek in the process. Making Atemu cringe.

His body took over, he could no longer control himself. He grabbed Yuugis waist, and pulled him into a very heated kiss. Yuugi was shocked at first, but did not pull away from the now harmoned controled man, instead he returned Atemu's kiss. While trying to hold up his towel, he tried opening Atemu's mouth with his own. He wanted to explore like the young one he is.

Atemu did not let Yuugi open his mouth, instead he dominated the kiss, rubbing his tounge all through Yuugi mouth. He rubbed his tounge throughout the top of Yuugis cavern, making Yuugi cringe & almost loseing his towel.

Atemu's hands worked also in the process, rubbing Yuugi. Running his hands all over Yuugi's bare skin. His hand ran across Yuugi's nipple, causeing the small one to gasp. Atemu took his right hand & pulled Yuugi back into a kiss. He again took his hand and ths time slighty squeezed Yuugis nipple. Yuugi cringed, almost violently.

Even in the kiss, Atemu smirked. Yuugi loved this so much, and he didn't know why, but he pushed his body closer, and closer. Atemu kept up his hand work, trying to find everyone of Yuugi's sensative spots, he loved it when the young one cringed.

They both had to keep stopping, just long enough for air, but this time they noticed they were right next to the couch. Atemu pulled both of them onto it. Yuugi couldn't help but gasp. He blushed when his light little body landed softly on Atemu's. He ly there on Atemu's chest for about a split second, before he began to suck on one of Atemu nipples. Atemu cringed with much pleasure. He ly there, his hips almost moving up & down. He couldn't control it. Yuugi giggled, & put his hands apon Atemus hips, rubbing his fingers along them. Atemu stopped his hips, almost a sigh of relief came through his lips.

Yuugi pulled himself up apon Atemu even more, trying to get another kiss. As he really tried to cling to his towel, it fell, exposing all of himself. He almost didn't mind. As he pulled up toward Atemu's face, his cock rubbed against Atemus, leather covered one. Atemu did kiss him again, but he also rubbed his "area" against Yuugi's even harder. Causing the young one to moan. Atemu's eyes flew open & he knew that Yuugi was a Virgin. He wasn't going to cause Yuugi to lose that, but he couldn't stop. His hands ran down Yuugi's spine. His hands at his hips. Atemu could feel he was going to Cum, which meant Yuugi probably was too. He wanted to stop so badly, but...

RING...The front door of the Gameshop opened, with the bell alarm going off. Atemu jolted up, causing the Hikari to fall to the ground.

"Your grandfather is home." Atemu whispered. Yuugi in a half daze, just mummbled in agreement. Atemu crawled onto the floor, whispering subductivley in Yuugi's ear. "Go back to your room." Yuugi nodded & got up, Atemu followed, handing Yuugi his towel. Yuugi wrapped it around his waist, and walked down the hall to his room.

Atemu didn't bother watching him go. He shut his door, and punched the wall. He turned his back toward the wall, and let himself slide down it. He hit the floor with a light thud. He pulled his knees up to his face.

He burried his face in his hands and yelled in his mind.

--_SHIT! What have I done?!--_

_ REVIEW PLEASE!!! If I get reviews I will write more. DO NOT FLAME! Thanx for reading._


	2. Chapter 2 The breakup

_chapter 2_

If you want things like warnings & ect. GO TO THE FIRST CHAPTER 

sorry if this chapter is so short. It had to be put in here so. Just read the story 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoXOXOXOXoxoxoxoxoxoxox

That night with Anzu-chan, Atemu wasn't even near paying attention to her. He was lost in his own thoughts, his own problems.

Anzu noticed his discomfort. "Atem what is wrong? You look troubled. I know that with our friendship bond, and maybe even a little more..."

She put her hand apon his & he almost glare at it.She didn't notice. "...I can tell between our bond something is bothering you. What is it?"

Atemu sighed taking his hand away from hers. She had a slightly hurt expression apon her face, but it went away when he began to speak.

"Anzu. I-..." He trailed off. He tried once again to speak. Praying to the gods to help him find the words for this. "Anzu, I think we should just call this whole dating thing off & go back to best friends."

He looked into her shocked eyes. The funny feeling he used to get in his stomach when he looked at her, it wasn't there anymore. Her eyes stung.

She almost sounded as if she was choking on her own words. "A-Atemu. W-why?" She choked out, but it was difficult. Her throat was closing up on her, painfully.

Atemu sighed again. He didn't want to tell her he practiclly cheated on her with her oldest childhood friend. And that _he_ cheated on _her_ with a _guy_.

The last thing he wanted to admit to Anzu was that he was gay. He didn't even want to tell himself that.

"Anzu... I don't really know myself-" He was sudddenly cut off by Anzu.

"Then, why?! Why?! ATEMU! Everything was going just fine!" Tears began to stream down her pale skin, which was growing paler by the second.

He placed a hand apon her shoulder to silently tell her to calm down. "Anzu. Everything was _NOT _going just fine. Its not that big of a deal. We didn't go out long...Its just I think I need some time to myself..."

Anzu's sobbing stopped & she calmed down a little, but the tears apon her face still flowed, but slowly. She lowered her head. She tried to smile but it didn't come. "Yea? Well, alright."

Atemu's face was slightly shocked. "You underatand?"

"Yea I guess so." She barely mummbled loud enough for Atemu to hear her, but he did.

He embraced her in a warm hug. "Thank you so much, Anzu." A light smile spread across her face, and she returned the embrace.

Atemu backed away & smiled at her. He whiped around & ran out the door, waving good bye to her. She watched him go. Maybe their bond was strong. She could tell that something **_HUGE_** was different about him.

Once he was out of sight, sown the street, he stopped running & slowed to a walk.

They came out of no where.A flash of light. A loud crash. Atemu ran down the street toward the crash, and his crimson orbs went wild with fear & wet with salty tears. His legs ran with such force it hurt.

Sad clouds, seeming the color of death began to pour tears of their own...

Rain clouded the tears now falling from crimson eyes.

To be continued 

Thanx for reading 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

I wont write more till I get at least 5 reviews.


	3. Chapter 3 Sorrow of no bounds

Yami Yukiko (me): I know you all hate my stories-

Yuugi: Just get on with it, we dont wanna hear you!

Yami Yukiko: pouts

Chapter 3

((((((((((((( If you want things like warnings & ect. GO TO THE FIRST CHAPTER ))))))))))))

(((((( and I know my chapters are short, but I DONT CARE!!! )))))

((-Flashback-))(Atemu's POV)

I didn't know where or when exactly it happened. I just saw a flash of lightning & I heard a loud crash. I guess it was just my curious instincts that got me to run around the corner.

My whole body went into shock at the sight, but when I saw the oozing puddle of blood I ran like hell.

I didn't care that my legs hurt really bad but I had to get there.

I didn't even care that I was crying.

I didn't care if people saw me pull my little hikari from under that burning tree, and hold him like there was no tomorrow.

-(end flashback)-

(still Atemu's POV)

And now for my little...I have to admit it, there is no denying anymore, I love my Yuugi-kun. My koi.

Now there may be no tomorrow for him.

(end Atemu's POV)

There he was again. That tri colored haired man, Spiked, Black, the tips were all crimson, And he had bangs, blonde bangs, some even cruised through his black hair.

He sat in a cushioned burgandy chair, in a solid, painted white room, in a solid, painted white hospital. -(A/N: Kinda depressing if you think about it)

Yuugi ly on a solid white bed. Everything pryed into his pale, snow white, and in Atemus eye's, his beautiful skin.

A clear breathing mask was placed apon his small, innocent, almost painfilled face.

His chest rose & fell, just barely. His small breaths clouded the mask,a little, but then it disappered.

A ear burning beeping sound, from the eye stinging, if ever saw attached to a loved one, heart rate machine... filled the room.

The tanned man was oviously lost in his thoughts about what had just recently happen, not 2 hours ago.

Atemu's eyes barely even seeming as if they had any life in them at all.

As that last thought he had slithered through his mind, **_'Now there may be no tomorrow for him.',_**

he swallowed, but it hurt, his throat was closing making his breathing shallow. He kept trying to stop it, but it just got worse.

He didn't want to cry. He wanted more than anything just to be strong for his fragile Hikari Koi, but it didn't seem possible.

He grabbed his knees & buried his face in them & sobbed for what seemed forever.

His heart pounded in his chest so hard he had to grip his shirt from pain.

" P-please my Ch-hibi ich-hi Koi... just op-pen th-those eyes." He choked out in between sobs. He wiped his crimson eyes & cleared his throat. "I just wanna see your amethyst depths."

He finally glanced up at Yuugi. He was scared, he didn't want to look at his Aibou in this state.

Yuugi's eyes were still closed, but as if he could feel Atemu's pain, and as he felt his own, a tear almost made out of acid fell down his cheek.

The Yami couldn't take that, he staggered to his feet & rushed over to his koi. He placed, what seemed a whole world of color difference, his sun kissed hand apon a snow white tear stained face, & wiped away that salty precence.

He thought for a split second that a smile may have graced Yuugi's sakura colored lips, but then it was gone.

And yet, it was enough to give Atemu a little hope.

He went back to his chair, and stared out the window. The rain pounding on the clean glass. He stared at it a little more intently, and saw his pitiful reflection.

His hair was still wet, and slightly curled from having air dried. (He didn't care)

His eyes were wet from sobbing at the accident. (He didn't care)

He even had bags under his eye's, probably from the stress. (Again he didn't care)

He stare at the floor.

He didn't care anything about himself. He just wanted to be able to sense the young ones mind.

A throat cleared behind him.

Atemu didn't move.

Another throat clearing.

Atemu grabbed his knees again.

"Atemu?" came a soft female voice.

He finally decided to raise his head. He looked at the window & saw three pairs of eyes looking at him, one pair,Sugoroku's pure plum eyes. Another...Jou's Honey brown worried eyes.. And finally Anzu's tear filled Cerullian blue depths.

He didn't want them to see him the way he was. He held his knees tighter but gave a nod, to let them know he knew they were there.

Atemu heard footsteps coming toward him. He used his arm to wipe away the tears, failing badly.

A warm hand was placed apon his shoulder. He cringed at the feeling of another person. He stood & walked over next to Yuugi's bed. His head low. Anzu saw a tear droplet fall from Atem's chin.

After he sat down, she lifted his chin, forcing him to lock eyes with her. She saw the pain, the sorrow, the guilt, the regret, and even his ...love? Her eyes widened as she realized that (she wishes)"her" Atem, was in love with that little child of a boy, who at the moment didn't seem to be her best friend.

Atemu broke their gazes & looked right at his hikari. Anzu also was forced to look at Yuugi. That jealousy she felt a minute ago toward Yuugi, was now washed far away into the back of her mind.

All four of them stared right at the young one. Jou glanced at the tired Atemu. He motioned for Sugoroku & Anzu to sit down. They did. He sighed, and when he spoke the whole room jumped from the broken silence. " Dude, come on,its midnight!, ya so tired ya can barely keep yur eyes open. Man!, ya need ta get some sleep."

Atemu didn't realise it till Jou said something, but he was right he was exausted. His eye lids felt heavy & his body screamed 'sleep', but he was to scared to sleep. He was scared that if he closed his eye's his Koi would just disapper into thin air.

He took Yuugi's hand in his own, and he glanced around the room at a bunch of raised eye brows. He didn't care. He felt sucure with Yuugi's family & friends were there.

He held Yuugi's hand in a way that made him feel as if his koi wouldn't just slip away any minute.

He smiled just a little before one last thought graced his mind, before letting a deep slumber contain his body.

_**'Aishiteru Eien ni...boku no Hikari.'**_

_**(I'll love you forever...my light.)**_

Yami Yukiko(me): Its so sad, but sweet right?

Atemu: Wake up my Koi. plz

Yuugi: ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Yami Yukiko: Please Review!!! This time I atleast want 3 reviews!!!!!!!!! last time I ONLY got one. Thanx a lot, Yugiismyname. (hugs him) As for the rest of you , XP

Im not going soft again!!! NO 3 REVIEWS! NO CHAPTER FOUR!

Atemu: If you kill my Hikari. I'll hunt you down. death glare

Yami Yukiko: death glare back You'll have to wait & see.

Atemu: Just write!!! storms off

Yuugi: snore bubble zzZZZzzZZZzzZZZzZ


	4. Chapter 4 Till death do us part

Chapter 4 

Yami Yukiko: Well I got the three reviews I ask for. Thank you all.

Atemu: WE WANNA READ THE STORY!!!

Yami Yukiko: Fine fine, just-

Atemu: NOW!!!

Yuugi: (still asleep) (SNORE) ZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzZZzZZzzZzZZZzzz

Atemu: (sigh)...WAKE UP YUUGI!!!! (sob)

Yami Yukiko: Atemu dont cry. All yall just read the story please. And a word of advice, if you picture these details in your head, you'll understand the story, the tone, & the mood much easier. DUH

WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER: SCARY SOMEWHAT. No blood or gore, but still. think the GRUDGE

((((((((((((( If you want things like warnings & ect. GO TO THE FIRST CHAPTER ))))))))))))

(((((( And I know my chapters are short, but I DONT CARE!!! )))))

((((And just to let you all know I did cry while writing this. It is kinda sad, but... just read it please.)))))

(this is part one. I am putting this chapter into 2. ONE, because some people...cough Yugiismyname...cough couldn't wait. SECOND, it puts more suspense into it. -))

PART 1.

The yami heard a voice that made his heart beat with happiness. "My Atemu." Whispered Yuugi's voice. "Sleep. Sleep till no end. Sleep, I'm hear beside you...Eien ni..."

It was black.Sleep. So black. Sleep. Dreams.Sleep. Joy.Sleep...Bliss...

Atemu was awoken with a slap across his face. His eye's snapped open and glare at whom ever was the one that left a bruise apon his cheek.

His eyes widened as a pair icy cold blue eyes glare him down. "Anzu? Why did you slap me?" He look around the room.

All eyes were on him. All staring him down with hatred.

He was confused. Lost. He felt no heat apon his hand.

Cold. He felt as if ice was apon his hand. He was scared. A jolt of loss struck his heart. He couldn't look. He couldn't move. He didn't want to.

"Sleep..." he heard from a voice so cold it sent shivers down his spine.

As if out of control, his head turned toward ...what was supposed to be a peaceful sleeping hikari... IT wasn't.

A pair of IT's white eyes stare him down. Tears pouring down IT's , dead, white, icy skin. IT's lips the color a blue jays soft feather. The mask that covered IT's mouth was sheeted in an ice sheet. As if IT's breath was death itself.

That ice that held his hand, gripped tighter.

Atemu couldn't move. His crimson eyes filled to the brinks with fear.

"Sleep..."

He tried to gasp for air. None came in. His eyes locked with that of the dead hikari. He couldn't, no. He wouldn't look at those eyes. Tears began to stream down his face.

"Sleep..."

His koi, his hikari, his angel... IT wasn't _his _little one. IT wasn't alive. IT wasn't human. He just wouldn't except it.

He tried his best, he ripped his sight away. He stood up, but IT wouldn't let go. He tried to scream, but nothing came out. Everything was in a stiff silence. Silence that could wrench the heart till it split into a thousand bloody pieces.

"Sleep..."

He turned to everyone in the room, all his loved ones. He placed his free hand over his, now quivering mouth. He shook his head in denial as what he heard next finally sunk in.

They all stare at him. But their furious glazed eyes spoke for them selves. He heard in his mind, as if telepathically, -He's dead, beacause you left him alone. ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!-

He turned to IT again. IT cried, and yet IT's facial expression never changed from a frozen look. A pure stiff look, IT didn't look happy, mad, nor sad. Only IT's tears signaled sorrow. He heard whispers in his mind again -...IT... is ...yuugi-

"NO!!!!" He screamed. He ripped his hand away from IT. IT was a demon, "not real, not real, not real." He kept whispering to himself has he ran out of the room.

He ran fast & hard. Tears flying everywhere. He had to hide. Yet something inside of him told him he couldn't no matter what.

"Sleep!"

He stopped when he came to a window. He head jerk fiercly as he looked for a place to run. Little did he know, till he turned around...there was no where to run. It was just an empty hall, no doors, and only the one large stained glass window.

He stare at the window, his eye's wide, and his whole body shaking with fear.

"...s-l-e-e-p...my Atemu..." His body froze. Unable to move, unable to speak, even unable to breathe. Fear slithered through his senses, his hands shaking. His eyes widened as he felt icy breath apon his neck.

He quickly shut his eyes not wanting to look into those eyes again...

He jerked around, so scared he was sure his heart had stopped.

A wet salty presence became known apon his face, as he gasp for breath.

Nothing was there. Nothing at all.

Most would have just thought he was losing his mind. But the knew he wasn't...Was he?

A small child like giggle came from down the hall.

And another & another & another.

They got louder & louder. He saw nothing. They were getting closer. He saw nothing. Sweat ran down his face. He saw nothing.

"sleep my Atemu...My Yami..." and IT giggled. He saw nothing.

He shook uncontrolably.

He sood there staring into a White hallway. He blinked...

ONLY to be stareing into IT's white deadly piercing Tear filled eyes...

IT was right in his face. IT stared him into parallization.

"...sleep..."

No escaping his death now. But somewhere in his mind one thought was going...

_'If my Hinkari is gone. I cant live anymore anyway.'_

_ TO BE CONTINUED _


End file.
